


Light Angel and Fire Demon

by Etherious01



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Wings, Corruption, Demons, Large Cock, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mythology - Freeform, Secret Identity, Those naughty ones are later on~, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherious01/pseuds/Etherious01
Summary: A small infiltration mission at an academy causes trouble as Pit decides to have a one night stand with True Cross Delinquent Rin Okumura. Problem is, getting jizzed in by the son of Satan tends to cause a heavy amount of corruption... one that Pit only enjoys





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this looks good, some of my first backburner fics! If you're interested, check out my profile on DA or FA~

“Just be careful Pit, it’s been a long time since we’ve been active in the world of man.”

It was the middle of the night, over True Cross Academy, the imposing school and college looming over the rest of the town. Most of the town were asleep at that point, and of the very few who were still up, none of them bothered to look up. If they had, they might have seen two mysterious blue lights hover down and land on it. “I’m sure it’ll be fine Lady Palutena!” A brunette angel said, his blue eyes almost seeming to shine in the darkness as he looked up at his taller companion and guardian, her ethereal wings glowing behind her, even as the glow surrounding his own angelic wings faded.

They were clad in what looked like old Greek dress, the younger angel clad in a toga, parted to the right, wrapped around his waist with a belt. His arms were clad in bracers, while he wore knee-high leather sandals topped with wool, his divine bow clutched in his hand. Underneath it all, he wore a skintight flight suit that covered his torso. The other one, clearly a woman wore a beautiful silk dress, richly adorned with gold and gems, a gold sun emblem prominent on her chest, with a shield on her left arm, and a staff in her other. Her long green hair blew in the wind, while her green eyes narrowed in worry. “I’m not certain Pit, things have greatly changed since we disappeared from the world.”

Pit looked around, taking in the expanse of buildings, some of which he might have dared say outdid even Skyworld. After the missionaries came to their land, and drove out the old faith, the gods made the decision to seal themselves off from the world for their own safety. And so they remained for centuries, but starting a couple years back, Palutena developed a deep worry she couldn’t shake, so she called a council. After a lot of debate, they finally decided to remerge, and send Pit to investigate. But Pit was really excited. After all these years, everything looked so new! “What are we waiting for, let’s go!!” Pit yelled, already running off.

“Pit NO!” Palutena yelled, quickly reaching out as she gripped him by his scarf, his eyes bugging out as he practically hung himself with the clothing.

“GURK!” He grunted, falling to the ground very quickly, eyes spinning. “What was that for Lady Palutena!!” He coughed, trying to loosen his scarf so it wasn’t strangling him. 

Palutena wagged her finger at him. “We can’t go running around like we used to anymore Pit! Mankind hasn’t seen us around in years, and we have little to no knowledge about anything going on here. We have to be subtle!”

Getting back up as he rubbed his sore bum, “No flying then…” He said, looking up at her with sad eyes and a pout.

Smiling softly, she patted Pit on his head softly. “I’m sorry, no flying. Most if not all our believers are long dead, and the faith that replaced us is still around.” She bent down to his level. “ I don’t know what they’re capable of, and I’m not going to risk your safety.”  
“Thanks Lady Palutena!” Pit said, feeling a bit better. “Always thinking of your servants! That’s why you’re the best!!”

“Now then, we do need to blend in for now. I scanned through all the latest fashion with my All-Seeing Eye of Palutena, so I think I have the perfect disguises now!” Palutena said, pulling some clothing out from behind her, smiling a bit terrifyingly as she walked closer to Pit. “Hurry and get changed.”

“Uhhh, L-Lady Palutena…” Pit sweat-dropped, backing up slightly as she held what looked like some sort of uniform in front of her. “Um, I think my outfit’s fine. I always have to b-be ready for duty after all..” She loomed closer. “I-it’s in t-the angel rules?”

“Well, think of it as getting a new uniform, Pit.” She purred, mischief shining in her eyes. Pit looked back and forth, trying to figure out an escape route, ANY escape route. “Now stay still, you’re gonna look so adorable!!” Her smile grew truly evil in Pit’s eyes as she pounced on him.

Pit tried to get away, only for her arms to grip him by his legs, sending him to the ground. “WAIT NO! LADY PALUTENA PLEASE!” He clutched the ground in desperation as she dragged him closer, his fingers digging groves in the concrete, her eyes shining mischievously. “NOOOOOOOO!” Pit’s screams could be heard as Palutena’s efforts resulted in a giant cloud of dust, articles of clothing flying every which way.

“There we go, we look fabulous!” Palutena said, the dust finally settling. She’d traded her dress for a green pantsuit, wearing a beautiful silk blouse underneath, with a pair of red high heels. Most of her jewelry and her light wings had gone away as well, save a smaller version of her sun brooch. Her golden hair band had been replaced with a simple pair of earrings as well. “I think I outdid myself this time!” She smiled, quickly fashioning a pair of glasses out of light that she put on. It added to her maturity she thought. 

“I don’t know, how do humans put up with this? It feels like it’s suffocating me…” Pit muttered. Palutena had substituted his toga with some kind of uniform, a black blazer, and a pair of slacks, with a white button-up tucked into them, together with a red tie hanging around his neck. He still had his scarf wrapped around at least, so he had a little bit of sanity here. His laurels had turned into a golden necklace, with a pair of intertwined laurels at the base. He reached up and loosened his tie, only for Palutena to smack his hand.

“Now now, Pit, we need to look our best after.” She said, tightening it back up, even as she buttoned his blazer up. She couldn’t resist chuckling at his pouting face. “You look so adorable!” She said, resting her hand on her cheek.

“But really though…” Pit tried to scratch behind him. “Did you have to shove my wings under this thing?” His wings were folded up against his back, and it was really uncomfortable! They were supposed to be out flying, not stuck under a shirt! “It’s so cramped!”

“Now now, we have to blend in.” Palutena said, rubbing him on his head. “Humans don’t have wings or light hovering around them.” She clapped her hands. “Now, the gods have decided you’re going to keep an eye for anything strange. I’ll try to do what I can, but I’ll be back on Olympus.”

Pit sulked at that. “Awwww, I thought you were gonna be with me on this mission!” He thought for a second though, and realized something else important was missing. “What about Pittoo? Shoudln’t he be here?” He was wondering why his dark twin didn’t come along.

Palutena paused slightly. She’d posed the question, but the dark angel had simply looked at her and told her to fuck off, then slammed the door in her face. It appeared that a couple centures of isolation hadn’t improved his mood a lot. “He’s preoccupied.” She sweat-dropped, for being a mirror of Pit, he certainly could be a grouch.

Pit sighed, looked like he was flying solo again, twirling his bow absentmindedly in his hand. “Wish you could come at least…” Within a few seconds though, he’d paused and looked at it. “But what am I supposed to do with this?” He was pretty sure humans didn’t carry golden bows of light everywhere.

“Sorry Pit, there’s some other matters I have to attend to. There’s been some things catching my attention in the old provinces of Latium. As for your bow...” She lifted up her finger, tapping Pit’s bow which glowed before it shifted, forming two twin bracelets on Pit’s wrist. “Besides, we need to figure out what that strange energy here is. From what I can tell, it’s located somewhere here at this institution, True Cross Academy, so you’re going to be in charge of gathering information. So Pit, you’re going to school!!”

Pit just looked at her blankly, wind blowing across the area. “WAIT WHAT?!” PIt shouted, eyes bugging out of their sockets. “GO TO SCHOOL?! I CAN’T EVEN READ!! DO WE EVEN SPEAK THE LANGUAGE HERE?~”

“Don’t worry, I made sure to take care of that.” Palutena said, pulling her staff out, before it shifted in form before turning into some kind of plunger.

Pit gulped as she started holding it closer, sweat-dropping as she cut off any means of escape. “Uhhh, what is that…?”

“Don’t worry, this won’t hurt… much. My patented Palutena Plunger will definitely help with those issues!” Palutena said, brandishing it like a spear. “Get ready to get an education Pit!”

“NOOOOOOOOOO!”

*PLUNCK*

====x====

“So, I understand you’re interested in applying for our school, is that correct?” Palutena had to admit, for how fancy this school was, the headmaster was… quite the character, even for her. 

She and Pit were in his office, which was apparently in a mansion… on top of the school. And she thought the gods were extravagant. Pit was sitting down, nervous as all heck, hands in his lap, and nursing the mother of all headaches in his life. Getting plunged was not his idea of a fun time. Palutena though was the absolute figure of grace, sitting on a leather recliner with her legs crossed, hands rested gently on the sides. “That’s correct, Mr- ah, remind me one more time?” She asked.

“Ah, my apologies, Ms. Minerva, call me Faust, Johann Faust V.” Faust smiled an unnaturally large smile, one that gave her a very large chill, showing off his unnaturally sharp canines, his serpent green eyes gleaming with an almost inhuman intelligence. The best way she could describe his appearance was something between a gentleman and a clown, wearing a pair of jester-pants, together with a pair of pointy shoes, topped off with a very nice tailcoat, and a rather unusual flowing cape. He reached up with one purple gloved hand, and adjusted his top hat he wore, giving her just a little peak at his ears, which seemed to be more pointed than a human’s should. He gave her a little, polite bow out of respect. “Now then, if you could return the favor, you’re from where again?”

Palutena reached up and adjusted her glasses, letting them reflect just a little bit of the light. “Ah, Pit and I hail from Greece.” She said. It wasn’t a lie either, even if it was a few centuries or millennia off.

Faust placed his hands together, somehow pleased with this. “Ah, the Orthodox country, quite a pleasure. What brings you here to my humble school?”

Palutena barely repressed a chuckle at that. Humble indeed. “Ah, I only want the best for Pit after all, and I’d heard this was one of the best schools in the world. Right, Pit?” She said, looking over at the secret angel.

“Ah, right Lady Pa- Minerva.” Pit said, rapidly catching himself. He wasn’t quite sure why he was so nervous. He’d faced the Aurum, he’d faced the Chaos Kin, he’d faced death itself, but a school interview seemed to make him nervous?

Faust nodded, “And he’s your… son?”

Palutena shook her head. “No, although I’ve thought of him as one. I’m more his guardian, if that makes sense?” She said, eyes shut in amusement.

Faust nodded, a sentiment he could understand. He reached down into his desk and pulled a file out, quickly flipping through it as he reclined back. “Indeed, although I’m a bit concerned by how small Pit’s file is. Ah, Phos is his last name, is that correct?”

Pit was a bit surprised at that. He’d never had a last name before. It was one of those weird things humans did, while Palutena responded. “Correct. He was mostly home-schooled, but I can assure you he’s a quick learner.” Pit grumbled silently at that. It was easy to say that whne you weren’t the one to take a plunger in the face.

Faust raised an eye as he reclined back, resting his chin on his hand. “Hmm, I’m not certain. Although your Japanese is quite well for being foreigners, my school is a very difficult one, if not the hardest in the country. Without too much of a history for academics, I’m not certain I can approve him joining, especially halfway through the year.” He was already wearing their uniform though, so he supposed this Minerva lady was quite confident.

Pit was a bit worried at that. He hadn’t counted on not being able to get in, so how was he supposed to figure out what he needed to if he couldn’t! Palutena quickly gained her “gotcha” smile though, which meant she had something up her sleeve. “I figured you might say that. Pit, if you’ll grab my luggage?”

“Uh, sure…?” He said, quickly getting up as he went to the edge of the room where Palutena had a suitcase she’d arranged for while waiting for their meeting with Faust. All Pit knew was, he’d had to lug it up here, and it was heavy! “Ugh, what do you have in this thing?!” He grunted, struggling as he lobbed it on top of Faust’s desk with a thud.

“This is carved mahogany, I’ll have you know.” Faust said, eyes narrowing in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. “What’s this supposed to be?”

Palutena stood and gripped the zipper, smiling all the while. “Consider it a little donation to the Academy.” She said, unzipping it as both Pit and Faust’s eyes went wide. The suitcase was loaded with a horde of gold coins!! No wonder it was so heavy!

“Are those…” Faust gasped. He hadn’t seen those in years!

Palutena nodded. “Yep, old Greek drachmae. I have quite the collection, so I figured a little donation to the Academy might be useful.” Pit didn’t quite understand it, but between all the gifts at her temple, that suitcase probably didn’t even make a dent in her treasury…

Faust broke into a hearty laugh. “Now you’re speaking my language… I think I know where to put him too.” He held his hand out to Palutena, eyes twinkling with mischief. “I believe we have a deal, no?”

Palutena stood up, adjusting herself slightly as she took his hand, shaking it with a surprising amount of strength. Although she was equally surprised as Faust returned the gesture. “I believe we do. I look forward to seeing what you can do here.” She turned to move. “Come Pit, we better get you situated.” 

“Ah, sure thing!” Pit said, quickly getting up before giving a quick bow to Faust. “Thank you again for letting me in! I’ll do my best!”

Faust leaned on his hand, clearly amused. “It’s certainly a pleasure Mr. Phos. I’ll have my butler Belial direct you to your accommodations. Ta ta for now~” He waved off as they both exitted.

Once they left though, “Faust” let his smile fade, replacing it with a more serious expression, getting up as he looked out the window. Something about those two gave him a weird feeling…. He quickly picked up Pit’s file again, running through it. It was remarkably well-done, but he could tell it was a forgery. One didn’t live as long as he did without learning a few tricks after all. Something about both of them, that Minerva lady… her presence seemed even as old as his. That Pit kid though… something about him seemed… familiar? He couldn’t quite place it though, but it worried him… and he liked that!

His smile returned in full force, mind running at a fast pace. ‘These two aren’t quite as they seem… although they aren’t quite the only ones who aren’t entirely forthcoming.’ He pulled his phone out of his pocket, his ice cream keychain dangling below it, dialing a number on it as he held it to his ear, listening to the dial tone ringing on it before someone picked up on the other line. “Hello, Amaimon? It’s Mephisto, I have a job for you…”

====x====

“Awww, I already miss Lady Palutena…” Pit whined, dragging along a small suitcase that Palutena had packed for him, together with some changes of clothes that Mephisto was willing to give them. He kept hiking his pants up slightly every now and then as he was walking. “Geez, how do people put up with those underclothes…” Palutena had insisted he remember to wear whatever they were called, boxers or something, but they were really constricting too. He definitely preferred his flight suit to them.

Headmaster Faust had given him a map to follow to his temporary home, but… it was drawn with crayon apparently? Pit wasn’t sure if he had to make a right turn at the ice cream shop, or chop off the nearest old lady’s head, but he had a feeling it was more the first option than the second one. Palutena had taken off to handle her own errands, leaving him to handle things alone. “Let’s see… he said they didn’t have space in the main dorms? Was that what they were called?” Pit muttered to himself, walking over to the edge of town. He’d said their dorms were full, so he’d get assigned to one of the older ones. Apparently he had some wards of his own there, so at least he’d have company.

After what felt like a while of looking, he finally arrived at a slightly more decrepit building, similar in design to some of the newer ones he saw, but it needed a lot of repair, the windows kind of cracked, and some of the color starting to chip. “I think this is it?” Pit said, looking over his map again. It was either that, or he needed to sacrifice a virgin. His eye twitching, “I think I’ll try my luck…” He said, heading over to the door and knocking on it.

“Hello?” He shouted, trying to see if someone would answer. He knocked one more time, trying to peek through the window and see if anyone was there. “Anyone there?” He waited for a little bit more, tapping his shoe on the ground impatiently, before shrugging. He moved to knock one more time but this time someone opened it before he could. “Oh sorry!” Pit said, looking up at the person.

He was fairly tall, probably about half a foot taller than Pit, but he was a brunette like Pit, with turquoise eyes, and glasses, fair skinned with a couple moles on his face. He was wearing the same uniform as Pit, nicely arranged on him. He smiled a bit sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, sorry for taking so long, I didn’t hear you knocking.” He held his hand out to Pit, who looked at it a bit strangely before taking it in his hand, shaking his hand. “I’m Yukio Okumura, nice to meet you.” He said, bowing slightly.

“Ah, I’m Pit… Phos. Nice to meet you?” Pit said, his mind still trying to process the fact he was speaking Japanese and understanding it quite easily, barely remembering to bow as well. “I guess I live here now?”

Yukio nodded. “That’s correct. Mep- Headmaster Faust informed me you’d be living here with me and my brother. Here let me get that for you.” He said, grabbing Pit’s suitcase. “I’ll show you to your room, it’s right next to Nii-san and I’s room.” He quickly led the incognito angel inside, up the wooden stairs and down the hall, before leading him inside one of the rooms, flipping the light on. 

“Here you go.” He said, walking over to the desk, and picking up a folder and packet to give to Pit. “Here’s your course schedule and keys. If you need help with anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Ah, thanks?” Pit said. So now he has to keep an eye out for whatever Lady Palutena was worried about, and now he has to go to school? Totally not worth learning to read… He was about to ask what to do next, until the door suddenly kicked open, Pit’s hand instinctively shooting for his bow as another more delinquent looking fellow popped in.

“Oy! Yukio, what the hell’re you doing?” Pit blinked in surprise slightly at the new person. His hair was black, and a little bit wild, hanging over his forehead and neck, even as his bright blue eyes twitched in annoyance. He blinked in surprise as he noticed Pit. “Huh? Who’s the little guy?” He said, pointing at Pit.

Like him and Yukio, he was wearing the same uniform, but it was a bit messier on him, the material wrinkled, his shirt untucked, and the tie a bit loose. What was really curious though was the red object he wore on his shoulder, some kind of pole maybe, and his ears, they were pointed too. ‘Just like Faust…’ Pit thought, relaxing a little bit while Yukio sighed.

“Ah, meet my older brother… Rin.” Yukio muttered, adjusting his glasses slightly. “He can be a bit… overbearing at times. Rin, this is Pit. And make sure you behave around him.”

‘Kind of reminds me of Pyrrhon…’ Pit thought, letting his smile come back. “Hi I’m Pit?” he said, holding it out like Yukio did, only for Rin to put his hands in his pockets. “Ah, okay…?” Maybe not everybody did that?

Pit was about to say something more, but Yukio looked at his watch, interrupting the conversation. “Nii-san, hurry up and get ready for cram school, you’re going to be late otherwise.” He said, Rin huffing in frustration.

“That means you better hurry yourself four-eyes.” he said, rolling his eyes. “We both live the same distance away!”

“Yes, but I have the key, you don’t.” Yukio countered, Rin’s eye twitching at that, while Pit just looked on in confusion.

“Key? Cram school?” He had officially no idea what was going on… was school really this complicated?!

Yukio chuckled slightly. “Nothing you should have to worry about Pit, just an extracurricular Nii-san and I have, so you probably won’t have to worry about that.” He started heading out, grabbing Rin by his ear at the same time.

“Ow, Yukio, what the hell!!” Rin yelled, getting dragged along at the same time. “What’s this for?!”

Yukio’s glasses glinted in the light, as he smiled darkly. “You’re not gonna be late on my watch, and don’t forget your homework this time!” He partially growled, Rin’s eyes going wide. “Have a good day Pit!” Yukio said cheerfully, while Rin mouthed ‘save me’ to Pit, who just blinked in confusion as he tilted his head.

“I’m so confused…” He said. Why did people have to be so confusing? Shaking his head, he shut the blinds, before quickly taking his shirt off, sighing a little bit in relief as he let his wings out, giving them a small stretch. And without Lady Palutena too… “Well, looks like I’m grounded either way… well, how hard could this mission be? Not like anything weird’s going on here…” He muttered, flopping down with a sigh on his bed. “This is gonna be a long mission…”

Outside the dorm, while Yukio dragged Rin off to cram school, none of them were aware as a pair of boots stomped to the ground, a green-haired figure looking down at the dorm while he looked with boredom at the residence, licking at a lollipop, wondering why his brother wanted him to keep an eye on that brunette…

To be continued...


	2. The Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paid update~
> 
> Things are starting to heat for PIt, and he finds that things are not quite what they seem at True Cross, as he discovers new organizations and old enemies...

“School… why did it have to be school....”

Pit sighed as the teacher continued lecturing them on classical Greek history, barely restraining an eye twitching as they got to the section on the worship of Athena, and the warlord Gaol. ‘It’s Palutena! Not Athena!’ He thought in just a bit of annoyance. Before she left back to the realm of the gods, she had to explain something about linguistic corruption, so she was apparently Athena now.

The teacher kept lecturing on, who Pit idly noticed reminded him just a little bit of Magnus as well. “And we believe the warlord Gaol moved into Greece from Eastern Germany, and began conquering most of Northern Greece. His armies were formidable enough they were like demons, but he was eventually stopped by a legendary warrior named Magnus, both of them falling in a legendary battle.” Pit tried for a second to remember his name as well, but he thought his name was… Idai? He put his chalk down, Pit still trying to process the fact Palutena’s Plunger meant he could read Japanese now, as he turned back to the class. “Any questions?”

Pit didn’t have any questions, but he definitely wanted to complain. ‘Figures, I do all the work, and Magnus gets all the credit!’ He mentally whined, just wondering what they would do if they found out Gaol wasn’t only a woman, but also Magnus’ lover. ‘Not to mention actual demon soldiers….’

Idai looked back over his lesson plan before remembering one other tidbit. “Oh, Magnus also had a legend as a demon slayer, supposedly taking down a rogue goddess and her demon servant who went on a rampage, slaughtering a good portion of the Greek populace. But it’s only an amusing little legend.” *THUNK* He turned towards his new student, Phos, who had just face-planted into his desk for no reason. “Phos-san, are you alright?”

Pit groaned as he tried to melt into his desk. “Yeah, I’m fiiiinnnnnneeeee.” He said. Like it was his fault he and Lady Palutena were possessed by the Chaos Kin, not only do they get a bad reputation for it, but Magnus gets even more credit! It wasn’t even Magnus who beat Pit, it was Pit in Magnus’ body! “Just a bit of a headache…”

Idai chuckled. Phos was from Greece after all, so must’ve heard this story a lot. He was about to move on before he noticed another student sleeping.... Again! His eyes flamed as he quickly grabbed a piece of chalk before chucking it full force at them, feeling just a little bit of satisfaction as he heard them grunt in pain. “Okumura! What did I tell you about sleeping during class!”

“Ow... Rin muttered, tearing up slightly as he rubbed his head gingerly where the chalk had hit him with the force of a club. “Not like I’m ever gonna use this stuff....” he mumbled under his breath. He was built for action, not for learning!!

Idai shook his head, before looking a bit at Yukio, who just shrugged again. Honestly, they were so different he had to wonder if they were really twins at all. He was about to move on before the bell chime rang, indicating the end of class. Okumura and Phos must’ve taken longer than he thought. “Alright, go ahead and read the section about the invasion of the Golden Horde into Greece, and be prepared for a quiz. That goes doubly for you Okumura!!”

Everyone cleared out pretty fast, while Yukio and Phos both paused just briefly to bow at him before they left. Okumura just gave a wave before he left. “Heh, maybe they aren’t all bad.” He said, his phone giving a buzz as his girlfriend Keimu messaged him. He quickly glanced at it before gathering his things, wondering why today left him with such a sense of familiarity.

====x====

“I hate homework…” Pit groaned, idly toying around with his pen as he looked at the paper in front of him. “Also, I hate reading…” As ironic as it was, he found it wasn’t quite his thing… at all. At least he didn’t have to learn how to read. That was probably the only perk. He quickly got up and shut his window blinds, before pulling off his uniform blazer, tie, and shirt to let his wings stretch. “Aahh, finally! My wings were starting to get a cramp in there!” He let them stretch out just a bit before he flopped down on his bed, just a little bit antsy from being so still for so long.

It wasn’t the most comfortable bed, since it was a standard dorm bed, but it’d do for now. So many things had changed over the centuries, so it was quite a surprise. Based on what he’d seen though, it was good Viridi wasn’t here too at least: she’d have a fit. He looked up at the ceiling, feeling his eyes starting to droop just slightly. “Maybe just a little bit of a break…” He said. A short nap never hurt anyone, did it?

“You’re not dozing off, are you, Pit?”

“WAH!” Pit yelled, shooting up so hard he fell off his bed, head whacking against the wooden floor. “Owwwwww…” His eyes were spinning as he got up. Turns out even his thick head had a match in stylish flooring. But that didn’t answer one question. “Lady Palutena?” His head shot back and forth, trying to see where her voice was coming from. “Where are you???”

He heard Palutena’s laugh in his head again, the sound bringing just a little bit of a smile to his face whenever he heard it. “Pit, the same way I usually do, through your laurels!” Pit tilted his head in slight confusion. He didn’t have his laurels though? He could feel her face-palm through their link. “You forgot your laurels are in your necklace, didn’t you….”

Pit scratched his chin in embarrassment. “Yeah, kind of…”

Palutena sighed. “Either way, have you made any progress in finding anything strange?” Pit shook his head. The trauma of being Plunged kind of made him forget about that. Palutena tsked. She had a feeling that might happen. “Well, keep an eye out. But be careful, and stay low.” She said.

“Roger that!” Pit said, saluting as Palutena cut her side of the link, leaving him alone again. He dropped his hand, then looked towards the door, then his bed again. Eyes darted back and forth as he tried to make a decision. “Maybe just a few minutes wouldn’t hurt…” He said, grinning a little bit mischievously as he geared up to jump on his bed again.

“Oh, and before I forget Pit!!” Pit froze as his shoes slipped on the floor, sending him face-planting into the floor again. “As long as I’m in the gods’ realm, I can’t help you fly, so take these!” She said, Pit looking as there was a small flash in his room, a treasure chest popping up out of nowhere. “I charged them with a fraction of my power, so if you use them, you should be able to fly for about 5 minutes if you need to, but I won’t be able to help steer! Isn’t that great?”

“Yeah, wonderful…” Pit groaned from the floor, dragging himself up again as he opened the chest, the inside lined with dozens of some kind of glowing sphere.. “That’s great, but couldn’t I have used these several centuries ago?” He asked, only to receive silence on the other end. “Lady Palutena?”

“Uh, we’re sorry, the goddess you are trying to reach is currently out of service range, please try again!” She said in a cheesy, obviously fake accent. “Uh, take care Pit, Palutena out!” She said, as she cut the connection for real this time, heading to do… whatever it was light goddesses did.

Pit sighed, sweat-dropping at her. She really meant well, but she could be forgetful at times. He still wouldn’t have been flying on his own power, but it would have been nice to fly on his own every now and then. “Well, can’t do much about it I guess…” He said, crossing his arms. Now, how was he going to find anything strange in this city when everything was so weird to him? He thought about it further, only to hear his nextdoor neighbors arguing again.

‘Oh yeah, I forgot about them… What were they… oh yeah, Rin and Yukio!’ He thought, paling as he realized if he could hear them, they could just as easily hear him. ‘Hope they didn’t hear us talking…’ He was a little bit curious what they were talking about though, leaning up to the wall as he placed his ear against it. He really shouldn’t, but he could have a bit of fun now and then.

“Come on Yukio, let me come with you!!” He heard someone saying. It must be Rin talking. But where would they be going this late in the day? Some kind of party?

“No Nii-san. Sir Pheles was very adamant that you were not allowed on this mission.” Yukio said, Pit hearing him cock something, but he wasn’t quite sure what though. Pit furrowed his brow in confusion. A mission, like what he does for Lady Palutena? Weren’t they students though? Why would they be going on missions? Was this what students did?  
“Come on!! I’ll make sure to stay out of the way! You never know if you might need me!” Rin pleaded, Pit sweat-dropping at his insistence. Honestly, was this what Palutena felt at times? He heard Yukio sigh in exasperation.

“Okay, fine! But if anything goes wrong, that’s on you! You’re in enough trouble with the Knights as is!” Yukio said, Rin cheering in joy. For being such a rather… unmotivated student, he sure could be eager when he wanted to be. Pit heard Yukio muttering curses under his breath as he opened the door. His eyes narrowed. Who were the Knights? Being as quiet as he could, Pit slowly walked over, turning his light off before heading over to his door, cracking it open gently as he peaked out.

‘What’s going on?’ He thought, blue eyes narrowing as he saw both of them walking out. Rin was dressed in his student uniform, although he had some weird red tube on his back. He might’ve seen him holding it earlier, but he couldn’t remember. What was stranger was Yukio, dressed in a trench coat, with some kind of satchel at his waist, two strange objects at his waist. He’d never seen them before, but maybe some kind of weapon?

Yukio waved Rin off as they both headed down the hall, Pit quickly darting out of sight. He paused, trying to think about what to do. Lady Palutena said he should keep an eye out for anything strange, and right now, his strangeness alert was blaring. “Mmm, let’s go!!” Pit said, quickly barging out into the hallway. He was ready to run down the hallway, only to shiver as he felt a draft blowing through it. He looked down, seeing his chest bare, and his wings in full sight for anyone to see. He walked back in, grabbing his shirt and jacket, pausing briefly as he looked at his wings then back at the uniform. “Screw it…” He said, quickly grabbing a pair of scissors from his desk.

Within a few seconds, Pit was booking it down the hallway, twin holes cut in the back of his outfit to make room for his wings, two of the spheres in his coat’s pocket. He crashed through the dormitory’s main door, trying to see if he could catch sight of them. “Come on, come on, where are they?” He said, quickly gripping one of the spheres and crushing it, his wings glowing with ethereal light as he took off high into the air.

Once he thought he was high enough for no one to notice, he scanned the lower area, eyes as sharp as a hawk’s looking for any sign of them. He relished the feeling of the wind in his face, his wings catching the currents easily. His flight was a little bit unsteady since it was only him leading the flight now. He never saw a pair of light blue eyes watching him closely, a lone figure flying in the light of the moon.

Although he was overjoyed at the feeling of almost flying by himself, he did mind her warning about the time. He didn’t want a repeat of the Chaos Kin incident at all. Heck, he wasn’t even sure if the Reverse Spring still existed. He caught a flash of movement a couple thousand feet below him. “THERE!” He shouted, seeing both of the twins. He adjusted his wings as he fell into a dive-bomb, the wind rushing through his hair as the ground rushed up at an incredibly fast pace.

Right when it seemed like he was going to impact the ground, he flared his wings, their feathers catching the wind and slowing his descent dramatically as he gently landed on one of the roofs near them with only a bit of a stumble. He jumped off the side, getting on ground level as fast as he could. He peaked around the wall, catching sight of the twins walking to wherever they were going. It looked like they were heading into the industrial district? Pit was getting ready to follow, only for Yukio to suddenly spin around, drawing one of the supposed weapons from his waist and pulled its trigger.

*BANG!*

The wall where Pit’s head was formerly exploded into dust, as some small piece of metal shot into at speeds even greater than his arrows. “Yukio!! What the hell!” Rin yelled, his voice cracking just slightly. He pointed towards the wall. “You scared the shit out of me, don’t do that without warning!!”

Yukio looked at the wall, the barrel of his gun smoking as he held it back up, putting the safety back on as he holstered it again. “Thought I heard something…” He said. He had a sneaking feeling they were being followed, so when he thought he heard something, he decided to react. He could have sworn there was somebody there though… “Guess it was nothing. Let’s go.” He said, gesturing for an incredulous Rin to follow, his older brother gesturing back and forth incredulously, before face-palming and following.

“What the heck was that!!” Pit whispered as loudly as he could, gripping his chest tightly. That could’ve killed him! He’d never seen anything like it. It could rival his arrows as well. Once he was sure they were far enough away, he started tailing them again, doing his best to stay low. They headed deeper and deeper into the industrial area, going through so many twists and turns he never thought he’d find his way out.

Eventually though, they stopped at what looked like some kind of factory, the entire area cordoned off. It was surrounded by dozens of men, all of them wielding weapons probably similar to what Yukio used, while wearing the same coat. Well, most of them. Pit blushed slightly as he realized one of them was a woman, and she definitely wasn’t using the coat, or…. Really anything at all. She was a fiery-haired woman, wearing just a small pair of booty shorts and a bikini, that was probably a little bit small for her… VERY-endowed chest. “Oy, Yukio!!” She said, brandishing some kind of curved sword with eyes on the blade. “I thought Mephisto said no Rin on this mission!!”

Rin waved eagerly while Yukio pinched his nose. “Sorry Shura, you know how Nii-san can be… I made it very clear he needs to stay out of the way.” He looked over at the surrounding factory, everyone being more cautious than usual. “What’s going on here? I thought it was just two demons?”

Shura shrugged, wrapping her arms under her chest, making it stand out even more. “I’m not sure myself.” She was a Senior First Rank exorcist, and even she was in the dark.

“Because these are ones even I’m not familiar with.” Both of them turned as a familiar white cape flapped dramatically in the wind, Mephisto flying down from the air, his purple umbrella currently turned into some kind of bat-like creature. “Also, this is one of my chemical development facilities for the Knights. We run a serious environmental risk if anything goes wrong.” Mephisto said, adjusting his hat on his head, the brim casting a shadow over his eyes.

“But aren’t you supposed to know everything?” Rin said, arms crossed. Mephisto was supposed to know everything when it came to hell, right? Mephisto sighed.

“That is what I thought as well, but it would seem even some things are hidden from me.” Mephisto said, a scowl on his face. He turned back towards the factory. Two unknown demons had manifested in the factory, but seemed to be inactive as of right now, but they could become active at any moment, and if something went wrong, the factory and most of the area could go up in flames. “We’re going to handle this carefully. Have teams Alpha, Beta, and Gamma handle the demon on the North Side. Shura, Okumura Twins, you’re Team Omega. You’re backup for them. Head in if things get serious. I said you weren’t supposed to be here anyway. Team Delta, keep the demon on the South Side contained. I will watch from the sky and keep any damage contained. Understood?” Everyone nodded in acceptance as they started to move.

“Back-up again, come on!!” Rin said, huffing in frustration. He wanted to have some actual action for once, especially after such a terrible school day.

“Well, usually in any situation, we don’t lead with the equivalent of a tactical nuke.” Shura said with a small chuckle.

Yukio took out his gun, pulling his clip out to count the number of bullets, before placing it back in. “She has a point there Rin. Let’s move.” He said, smiling.

Pit peaked over the side, suspicious now of everything he’d seen. There was something definitely up. Why was the principal of a school heading some kind of military operation? Wasn’t his name Faust? Even worse, they were hunting demons? Was the Underworld still active? Maybe that was what Palutena was sensing? He definitely had to look into this. He ran off to a side passage. He had to make it before the guards did.

He jumped up, latching onto a gutter as he scaled up a building, running across the roof to get a leg up on them. He saw the southern side of the factory approaching, and taking a deep breath, jumped across, using a few flaps of his wings to make it as he crashed through one of the top windows. “What was that!” One of the operatives said, brandishing his gun as they spread out, trying to find where the crash came from. 

On the inside, Pit was gripping the edge of the upper metal railing of a catwalk, his feet dangling over the empty air. He looked down, seeing all kinds of machinery operating under him. “That… was close….” He muttered, leaping on top of it, his feet clanking on the grating. He walked across, looking for any evidence of what Fau-Mephisto said. He tapped the bracelets on his wrists, the metal glowing as they shapeshifted into his golden bow, the light rings hovering around his arm.

He clenched it tighter, heading deeper into the factory. Before long, he reached some kind of central operating facility in the factory, all of the machinery opening up into what was almost into an arena. He looked into it and gasped. Right in the middle of it was a large demonic skull, chained up with some kind of mystical bindings. ‘Shoot, that’s a Clubberskull!’ He thought, trying to find anything to duck behind. He didn’t want to fight one of those with Palutena’s help. Heavens forbid without!!

‘What to do, what to do…’ He tried to evaluate his options. If he could find something to rig into a bomb… His thoughts were interrupted by the faint echoes of footsteps. Paling, he quickly rushed to the edge, seeing one squad walk into the open area. “Oh no…” He gasped. If they anger it, they’re done for! No way humans have a chance against a Clubberskull. If the other demon is one too, they’re done for!

One of the exorcists gestured towards the Clubberskull. “What do you think this is? Kin of Amaimon?” He said, resting his hand on his machine gun. 

His commanding officer shook his head. “Frankly, I don’t know shit. Now get into formation. This thing makes me nervous.” He said, signalling for them to surround it. He looked at the chained skull. He’d been in the Knights for several decades now, and he’d never fought anything that gave him as bad of a feeling as this one did. The fact something seemed to be inside it, fighting against its bonds… he didn’t want to know what even demons would chain up.

They all heard screams and shouts from the North Side of the factory, numerous weapons and minor explosions going off, along with a familiar roar. Pit gritted his teeth. He was right after all… They must have angered it. He needed to get over there fast. One of the knights slowly backed up, not noticing where he was heading. When Pit finally was paying attention again, he saw the man right about to touch the Clubberskull. “NO, DON’T!!” He shouted, gripping the bars in front of him.

They all turned to see him standing up there, just as the exorcist backed up against the Clubberskull, touching it. With that, the magical chains binding it dissolved. “GET OUT OF THERE!” Pit shouted, all of them turning around as the skull broke off, revealing what looked like a giant beating heart with a single eye, wielding two massive clubs for feet.

They all stepped back as it let off a massive roar, forcing them to brace themselves from the shockwave, as the one who bumped into it pointed his gun at it “What the hell is tha-” *BOOM!* The unfortunate man didn’t have time to respond as the Clubberskull smashed one of its clubs right into him, leaving a small crater. All of them freaked out and started firing, but their bullets didn’t seem to do anything, deflecting off of its hard surface. They didn’t have time to worry about the kid on the railing.

“The blessed silver bullets aren’t doing anything!!” One of the other soldiers said, right before the Clubberskull smashed him, killing him on impact. Before Pit even had a chance to react, the platoon had been almost completely wiped out, leaving only the commanding officer alive. He cursed as he continued firing his weapon, trying to do any damage to it... something, anything!! There had to be some weakness! Acting quickly, he aimed his gun at the eye, trying to see if it would distract it.

The Clubberskull stumbled backwards, its eye blinking as the bullets impacted it at high velocity, but they didn’t do much. They just made it angrier. “Run!” Pit said, jumping up onto the face, as he notched his light arrow. The man looked at Pit in shock, seeing his white wings flowing behind him. He pulled a small picture out of his pocket and looked at it, smiling briefly as his face grew more determined. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a small pack of explosives as he ran towards the beast. “What are you doing?!” Pit shouted.

“It’s up to you!!” He shouted towards the angel. Now that he knew he had one on his side, he didn’t have anything to worry about at least. He jumped at the Clubberskull, unsheathing a knife as he stabbed it right in the eye, the monster roaring as purple blood started leaking out the side. “Heh, bullets might not work, but at least stabbing seems to do something.” He chuckled, as he held up a small detonator. “Good luck.” He said, looking towards Pit peacefully, as he pushed the button.

*BOOM!*

“NO!” Pit shouted, bracing himself as the shockwave hit him right in the face, scorching him slightly. He looked down towards the smoking arena below, the Clubberskull roared in absolute fury, its eye blinded and the thing covered in bloody wounds from the explosion. Pit jumped from the railing, his wings catching air as he notched three arrows, taking aim before he launched them all, piercing it from multiple angles as he landed on the charred floor.

Flailing widely, the Clubberskull tried to strike at Pit, but with its eye blinded it had no hope of even remotely hitting the agile angel. Breaking his bow into his twin blades, he quickly slashed at the exposed side of the brute, slicing deeply through muscle and tendon. He then backflipped, before jumping forward, stabbing his blades deep into the creature’s heart. With one final roar, the Clubberskull stampeded through multiple sections of the factory, Pit trying to hang on for dear life as he gripped one of the blades still protruding from its body with both of his hands, slowly driving it deeper and deeper.

With a final desperate bellow, it crashed into some storage tank, some kind of pinkish chemical flowing all over it and Pit as it came to a complete halt. “TAKE THIS!” Pit shouted as he drove the blade fully in, the Clubberskull collapsing as its body went limp in death. “I can’t believe I did it…” PIt muttered, picking his blades back up as he wiped the liquid off of his hair and face before walking over to the destroyed clearing, picking up some kind of charred pendant. “Should have been faster..” He muttered, pocketing it. Right as he was about to leave though, he saw a single picture as well. Looked like it was his family… His eyes hardened as he tucked it into his blazer’s pocket… He had to find the other one quickly.

He started heading down the factory’s narrow corridors, just as he felt a small tremor in the ground from some powerful explosion as he caught a small glimpse of some blue light, right before the power went out, leaving him in darkness. The only source of light he had was the small glow his bow gave off. “Wha-?” He said, pausing as he felt some extraordinarily malevolent force, the kind he’d expect from Medusa or Hades… not here. He felt a bit of sweat roll down his brow. “What was that…” He prepared to head back down, only for him to hear more voices coming down the hall, multiple flashlights in the distance. “Shoot!” He said, quickly climbing up to the second level again right as multiple men barged into the arena.

“What the hell happened here…” One of them said, lights shining every which way as they tried to get their bearings on the situation. “Damn… they’re all dead.” He said, seeing all the blood and scattered and broken bodies.

“Well, where is it?” Gamma squadron head asked. “It had to have gone somewhere!!” 

“Over here sir!” He walked over in the darkness to his subordinate, catching sight of the dead monster.

“Holy shit!” He said, quickly drawing his arm as he took aim at it, only to realize it wasn’t responding. Walking over, he nudged it with his gun’s barrel, to get no response. “I-it’s dead? What could’ve killed this thing…?” He asked. Pit took advantage of the darkness to make his getaway.

He snuck over to the other side to see if he could see what happened to the other Clubberskull. He had to be careful though not to get spotted, as there were a lot of men. When he got there, thanks to all the lighting from the manpower, he saw an area that was even more charred than his own. “What happened here?” He muttered, seeing how everything was black and melted, the Clubberskull charred to an unrecognizable husk. He also saw Rin in the center, next to Shura and Yukio. Looked like he was carrying some kind of blue sheath, complete with sword? Where’d he get that?

“See, I told you I could do it!!” Rin said cheerfully, bouncing his sword up and down on his shoulder. Yukio just shook his head.

“Did you have to melt everything though?” He said, making sure there weren’t any more smoldering embers on his coat.

Shura chuckled, “Well, it got the job done at least, that thing took 20 full trained exorcists out before we sent him in.”

Pit bit his tongue. Looks like he was too late here as well. He saw them loading up the bodies, covered up with white sheets. Yukio sighed. “Either way, Mephisto wants you cleaned up. No idea what combination of chemicals you were covered in when it slammed you through the wall.” Pit’s brow raised. He saw a distinctly Rin-shaped hole in the wall. How did he survive that!

He paused as he heard clapping, Mephisto walking in with a smrik on his face. “Good job Okumura, I knew it was a good idea to bring you in.” Everyone just ignored the fact that was plainly wrong. “There shouldn’t be too much to worry about as well. Most of the chemicals here weren’t designed for hazardous purposes, more alternative warfare. Even for someone of your… unique situation. Just get cleaned up and you should be fine.” Yukio seemed to relax at that as Mephisto frowned.

“However, Delta Squad was wiped out, but the demon down there was handled, so I intend to find out by what.” All of them looked at each other in concern. It took Rin to take one of these down, what about the other one? “I’ll be strengthening the barriers as soon as we wrap things up.” He said, gripping the lip of his hat.

“Oh, and sorry about the factory…” Rin said, rubbing his hair sheepishly. He still needed to work on controlling his flames.

Mephisto chuckled. “It’s not too difficult. Einz… Zwei… Drei!!” He said, snapping his fingers as the whole area was covered in some kind of pink smoke. Everyone coughing before the smoke cleared up enough for them to look around as their surroundings were fixed, the power coming back on. Pit covered his eyes, the sudden light blinding him. Trying to be as subtle as he could, he backed out of the area to the window he came in. “Now then, get yourselves cleaned up, I’ll tend to this!” He replied cheerfully as they all headed out.

Walking over to the window, Pit pulled the pendant and photo out of his pocket one more time, holding the pendant tightly as he looked at the photo, the man and his family smiling happily in it. He frowned as he looked at them before tucking them back in, grabbing the other one of Palutena’s spheres he took. He cracked it as his wings glowed with the light of his goddess one more time. And with that, he took off. Better make it back home before the Okumuras did.

On the ground, Mephisto looked around, before heading out of the factory to one of the more out-of-sight areas, making sure no one saw him. Something was strong enough to kill that demon, and he wanted to learn what. Once he was suitably in the darkness, he spoke. “Amaimon, report.” He said, the face of the King of Earth and his younger brother popping out, a lollipop in his mouth. 

He seemed strangely excited. “You’ll never guess what I’ve found…” 

TBC...


	3. The Bathroom Meeting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pit is still reeling from the events of the factory, while Mephisto comes to a chilling realization. Rin is suffering from some side-effects of being a demon as well. However, things are starting to escalate, and Mephisto is feeling the worry for once!

“Well, I’ll be damned…”

Ignoring the fact that he already was damned, Mephisto clicked through the feed on his computer, intrigued by what he was seeing. “Now, this makes things interesting…” He said, emerald eyes glistening in mischief as he watched the feed. One thing Mephisto had made sure to do was to set up a massive network of security cameras around the entirety of True Cross, and ensure that he was the only one with access to it. And right now, what he was seeing…

Mephisto glanced up from the computer as he saw Amaimon in the corner, staring blankly ahead as he licked at his lollipop. “For once my dear brother, you found something that wasn’t a complete waste of time…” It would appear that their new transfer student, Phos, held more than a few secrets. ‘Definitely more than a few…’ He thought as he saw Phos… flying through the air with a pair of wings - and here, Mephisto’s grin grew larger - Angel wings. If his tail was out (but it wasn’t since he was a gentleman), it would be wagging like crazy right now. “We have an angel in True Cross…”

Amaimon clenched his teeth as his eyes widened in excitement, an almost feral sense of bloodthirst in them, shattering his lollipop to pieces. “Can I kill him, Aniki? Please?” 

Mephisto tsked at his younger brother. “Always so overzealous, my foolish little brother.” He chided, plugging in a drive as he copied the video to it, before deleting it from the system memory. He would prefer to keep this information close to the chest. He pulled his hat off and dropped the drive into it, before replacing it on his head. “You can have your fun, but not quite yet… there’s still some more to look into.” Angels haven’t been seen in Assiah for quite a while, and Mephisto wanted to find out why this particular one was here. Amaimon huffed in frustration. He found the angel after all…

*Knock Knock*

“Excuse me, Sir Pheles?” Mephisto’s smile faded as he waved at Amaimon to vanish as one of the exorcists under him came in, holding a clipboard out to him. “I have the list of chemicals you inquired about that were spilled during the previous mission?” He said, Mephisto nodding as he took it and the exorcist left.

“Hmm, what did we lose I wonder?” He said, poring over the complex chemical formulas. From the area Rin was in, he noted the combination of chemicals lost. ‘Hm, I should probably inform Yukio what those’ll do later… oh well, I’m sure Okumura will enjoy the after effects… he’s always been a bit small in that department.” He looked over the other chemicals from the other area, which he suspected Phos might’ve been involved in. ‘Some kind of aphrodisiac and pheromone mixer… should be interesting enough at least…’ He thought. As long as they keep them apart… Mephisto paused, as he remembered he put Phos in the same dorm… Angels and demons… His face paled, as he considered the possibilities… and the legends… “Amaimon!” He shouted, standing quickly. “We have to move, now!!”

====x====

“Huh, that is very strange…” Palutena said, listening to what Pit was telling her. She was intrigued by these “Knights” Pit found, but was mainly troubled by the return of the Underworld monsters... Medusa hadn’t returned, and Hades could never gather enough energy to reform, so he was mostly an obnoxious, disembodied voice that wouldn’t shut up. “Nobody here seems to know what’s been happening with the Underworld, ever since it was sealed up, so it’s possible that someone... or something is calling the shots now.”

Pit nodded in return, holding and idly turning the charred and bloody pendant around in his hand, partially distracted as he listened to her. “Yeah, I’m sure…” He said, putting it back in his coat pocket as he looked up at the ceiling, loosening his tie before he wiped some sweat from his brow. He almost didn’t hear her calling him. “Sorry, what?”

“I said, I’ll be sending Pittoo to investigate the Underworld situation. I want you to continue looking into who might be behind these monsters.” Palutena said. “I have a feeling that these Knights might be the key to everything, so keep an eye on them.” Pit nodded absently once again, not verbally responding, while he was met with silence on Palutena’s side. “Pit, are you feeling alright?” She asked at length, a bit worried for her angel’s well-being. He had been a bit quieter than usual after this mission, which for Pit was… very strange.

Pit shook his head. “Sorry, just been feeling a bit off. Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix.” He said. Ever since he got back from the mission, he’d been sweaty and a bit… hot? He couldn’t quite describe it.

Palutena didn’t quite seem convinced, but she apparently accepted it. “If you say so… be careful Pit.” She said. And with that, he felt her sever the connection, leaving him alone in the room and in his head. He sighed as he got up, straightening the kinks out of his neck before resting his hands on his desk.

“Geez, what’s up with me…” He said. His whole body was hot and bothered, and he almost couldn’t handle it anymore. He quickly stripped his jacket off, and unbuttoned his shirt, his face partially flushed. “How do humans put up with these things…” He muttered, rubbing his legs together. He could already feel his dick brushing up against his boxers… “Not right now…” Or ever, actually. Angel rules were pretty strict on that after all. He brushed some of his hair out of his eyes as he looked towards the door. “Maybe a shower would help…” 

While Pit was struggling, on the other side of the wall the Okumura siblings were hard at work… Well, Yukio was hard at work, or at least trying to be anyway. He sat at his desk, attempting to work on grading papers, since the recent string of missions had left him a bit late on the matter. ‘Ryuji, perfect score as usual… Shima, he’s improving at least…’ He thought, marking the quizzes up.

“Oh yeah… that feels good…” Yukio felt his eye twitch as he tried to focus, tuning other… sounds out. Konekomaru was one point short as usual, making one minor mistake. “Mmm, yeah…” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, lifting his glasses up briefly. Shiemi needed to work on using the right lingo for plants though; she kept using her own. “Oooooohhhh…” Izumo was a perfect score unsurprisingly. And Rin… “Fuck!”

Yukio slammed his pen down. Rin of course got less than half right. But that wasn’t his main concern right now. “Do you really have to be doing that right now?” He grunted, looking over at his brother in annoyance while Rin paused what he was doing, a bit startled.

Rin just looked at him sheepishly, rubbing his head in embarrassment. “Sorry… couldn’t help it…” He said, his other hand preoccupied. While Yukio was busy trying to grade, Rin had his hand full with his hard cock, his pants thrown off earlier and currently half-hanging off of the back of Rin’s deskchair, while his boxers were pulled down to let his dick and balls hang out. He paused, face blushing for other reasons despite full-on flashing his twin with his junk. “I think it’s gotten bigger again…”

Yukio sighed, looking Rin over briefly. His face was flushed, but not because he was naked in front of him. They’d taken enough baths and showers together to be perfectly fine with that. Rin wasn’t embarrassed by a lot, but one of the things that could fluster him was... well, the size of his schlong. And needless to say, when your dick was as long as your forearm, with a pair of balls to match… “You’re sure?” He asked, Rin nodding his head. “Fine…” He said, getting up to open a drawer nearby to pull something out.

“Sorry…” Rin said, at least a bit apologetic. “I’ve been holding it in all day…” He gripped his cock slightly tighter, his uncut member large enough to almost fully fill his grip as more pre leaked out over his fingers.

Yukio shook his head. “You’re lucky Mephisto explained this…” He muttered, walking over. Mephisto had explained that high libido and… larger than normal genital growth was a portion of demon puberty, even when he was sealed. He’d known that growing up. Now that he’d awakened his demon blood, it was even worse. He walked over to his brother, holding a journal and tape measurer. “Let go.” He said, Rin reluctantly complying as he let his hand go. ‘Why’d I even start doing this again…’ He thought, holding the tape at the base and measuring it up, taking its small upward curve into account as well. Rin looked at him, shivering a bit as his brother’s hands grazed the sensitive skin, waiting for the answer. “16.5 inches… Yep, it’s bigger…” He said, while Rin shrugged.

“Damn…” He muttered, looking down at his throbbing member, hand already wrapping back around it. Mephisto said he’d eventually get his libido under control, and feel horny whenever he wanted, but that wouldn’t be for a while. Until then, the bigger it got, the harder it was to hide… Yukio got up, shaking some of the pre off of his hands, before writing in the journal alongside previous notes. Current Date: 16.5… One Month Ago: 16… 1 Year Ago: 14.2… 2 Years Ago: 13.8… 3 Years Ago: 12.5… 4 Years Ago: 11.1… 

He was a pretty decent size himself, about 7 inches too, but it was a bit humiliating to know he was smaller than the size his brother basically started at… He looked at Rin who was almost shaking as he tried to hold himself back. Yukio just rolled his eyes. “Just keep it down…” He said, sweat-dropping while his brother looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. He slowly wrapped both hands around his cock, giving nice, long strokes while his tail teased his sack. Yukio tried his best to zone him out, until his phone rang from a text, sighing. “I have an exorcist meeting to get to… try not to get into too much trouble.” He said, getting up and grabbing his coat.

“Oh man…” Rin muttered. He wanted to go too, but he was definitely not in any state to follow after Yukio right now. “It’s all your fault…” He said in annoyance, looking down at his hard, throbbing cock. He arched back slightly as he wrapped both hands around it, having more than enough to fill both of them. For some reason, after the mission, he’d been feeling much hornier than normal… there was some scent that bothered him immensely, and it just made him harder! ‘God, why do you have to be such an annoyance!!’ He thought, continuing to stroke himself off, remembering just some of times his size had gotten him in trouble… although some of those were reallllly fun times…. As long as Yukio wasn’t an uncle…

“Are you paying attention, Okumura-san?” His teacher chastised him for dozing off again. She was one of those overseas teachers Japan sometimes brings in to teach English, but she was fluent enough in Japanese to lecture in both languages.

“Ah yeah…” Rin lied. It was a few months before he came to True Cross, and Fujimoto had sent him to a regular school. He was still human then, so he fortunately didn’t have a tail, or the pointed demon ears, just regular human ones. Only downside was certain things still were growing pretty big…

“Are you sure? What did I just ask?” She said, crossing her arms, which had the consequence of making her chest stand out even more. She was a brunette from America, and she wasn’t… lacking in the boob department at all. Maybe DD-cups? And her posture was just making them stand out even more…

“It was uh…” Rin said, eyes fixed on her chest. He winced as he felt something pinching in his pants. He looked down, seeing his zipper bulging as his member started getting harder. ‘Oh come on, not now!!’ He thought, gripping his table tightly as his pants struggled with his cock. He’d long since broken past a foot in size, and now it was trying to get hard, in class of all times! His eyes darted across the classroom, seeing everyone smirking at him, amused at seeing Rin caught for not paying attention again. He also noted the blonde twins grinning at him. They always gave him a hard time, since they were identical brother and sister, whereas he and Yukio were a different as night and day. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Yukio was out sick today. (Well maybe he was, Rin wasn’t quite sure nowadays which were the actual sick days, or if he and Fujimoto had official exorcist business.)

“Well?” His teacher asked. Okumura had a habit of slacking off during her classes, and it was a bit of an annoyance. She noted his face flushing though, and he seemed to be in just a bit of pain. “Are you alright?” She asked, resting one hand on her hips, while she brushed the hair out of her face.

“I’m… I’m doing fine! Just feeling dizzy!” Rin said, which wasn’t exactly false. All the blood rushing down was making him a bit light-headed. He was just thankful he was sitting in the back. He paused as he heard stitches starting to pop as he looked down, his cock already getting close to full hardness. ‘Oh come on, I just got these pants!’

His teacher nodded. “Alright, if you need to go to the nurse, let me know.” She said as she turned back to the board, only for… *SCRHIP!* She paused before turning to her students once more. “What was that?” She asked, only for people to shrug. She thankfully didn’t notice Rin turning red with embarrassment.

‘Worst… school… day… EVER!’ He thought, looking down as he saw his 15 incher rip through his pants, his zipper and button popped off. Even worse was the fact it had popped through the front of his boxers, so now he had his cock sticking out, throbbing dangerously close to the bottom of his desk. This day couldn’t get any worse, he figured. Thankfully no one was paying any more attention to him. He didn’t notice the twins share a look, before grinning impishly...

He shook his head, his nose still filled by the scent. “Nnnnggggh, come on…” He said, panting as he sped his strokes up, pre leaking even more furiously now. He moved one hand down, massaging his large balls slightly, as he stroked it further, trying to visualize anything he could to get off. He tried everything he could, Shiemi, Shura, Shima, Ryuji… he felt his mind drift to that new student as well, and his balls shivered. “GAH!” He gasped, moaning as he arched up, cock throbbing as it began shooting off large, thick ropes of seed, raining down on his chest, on his hair, even splattering against his wall. Eventually Rin flopped back, panting heavily while his tail stiffly flicked behind him as he basked in his orgasm, cock still throbbing stiffly.

Rin laid there for a while, dazed, until he finally recovered his senses, eyes blinking as they came back into focus. “Holy fuck…” He gasped, rubbing his head slightly but found his hand sticky as he pulled it back, covered in a few threads of his jizz. “Crap, Yukio’s gonna be pissed…” He muttered, getting up as he saw his sheets and wall covered in his sexual release. It was even more so than usual… He wasn’t normally this pent-up, but despite that massive orgasm, his cock was still throbbing hard. Since he became a demon, his refractory period was off the charts, but this was just ridiculous! And that smell was still driving him insane!

“Ungh, g-gotta clean this up…” Rin muttered, as he rubbed his hair, finding even more cum there. “A-after a shower…” He said, trying to pull his boxers back up. But his still throbbing cock pulled them tight against his ass, giving him a bit of an awkward stumble as the cloth teased his partially exposed head. “Gh…” He grunted, gripping a towel and slowly stumbling out despite the massive tent his hard-on made.

As soon as he stepped out though, he felt his cock throb even harder, a darker stain spreading across his blue boxers as a large glob of pre spurted out. “Wh-what the hell…?” He gasped, the smell flooding his nose even more. He braced himself against the wall as he slowly made it to the bathroom. His ears twitched as he heard the water running in them. He figured he should wait, but the smell kept teasing him further as he opened the bathroom door. It was even stronger in there, but he shook his head, somewhat clearing his senses. “Being a demon sucks…” He muttered to himself, trying to avoid touching himself further as his cock strained at his boxers, while he moved his tail up under his shirt.

Pit froze as he heard the door open, quickly shutting off the shower. “Is anyone there?” He asked as he dried his legs off, pulling his pants on before covering his back with his towel. His heart beat in his ears, afraid that someone would see his wings. He stepped out of the stall, looking to one side before turning, coming face to face with rich blue eyes, almost like his. “Uh hi, Rin, right?” Pit asked, pulling his towel tighter around his torso. He noted that Rin was holding himself up against the wall. “Are you feeling alright?” Pit asked, raising a brow.

Rin wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. “Y-yeah, just feeling a bit feverish…” He said. He looked at Pit. “Ph-Phos, right? You’re the new guy.” Rin said, his heart starting to beat faster. The smell was so intense now! His cock was starting to throb even harder now. His pupils were starting to slit as well.

“Ah, right. We’re in the same class, I think?” Pit said, looking closer at Pit. Something did seem a bit off? He had this weird musky smell, and it looked like he was covered in some sort of white slime? Pit’s eyes wandered down, across Rin’s slightly sticky shirt, until… His eyes widened as a blush spread across his face. “Wow, you’re uh, big…” He gasped, a bit shocked as he saw Rin’s dick stretching his boxers ludicriously. He knew some humans could be big, but this… was a bit surprising.

Rin blushed, but couldn’t resist a little bit of bragging, as one hand moved down, gripping the base as his pubes tickled his hand. “Heh, almost 17 inches, jealous?” He said, not quite sure what he was saying. That smell was flooding his nose now, and his heart felt like it was leaping out of his chest. He was starting to lose himself, but he definitely wanted to get closer to Phos. 

Pit wasn’t quite sure what to say either, Rin’s behavior was definitely catching him off guard. “I, uh, I ah?” He stammered, completely unsure how to respond to this kind of behavior. “Um, I think I’m fine?” He said, holding his hands in front of him as Rin nudged closer.

Rin’s eyes were starting to cloud up. “Y-you smell good…” He said, nearing Pit with every step, the angel’s eyes darting between Rin and the large pillar of manhood pointing right at him. Rin felt his heart throb in his chest, his blood pumping faster and faster through his veins. Rin felt slightly dizzy as he stumbled, falling to his knees. “Sm-smell…” He panted, starting to sweat profusely.

Pit watched with open eyes as Rin’s cock bobbed up and down, throbbing fiercely as Rin gripped it with both hands. “M-more!” He growled, starting to stroke it off. With every heartbeat, his cock grew just a bit longer, just a bit thicker, pulling at his boxers even more as they rode up his ass. “G-gah!” He grunted, Pit’s eyes going wide as he saw two bulges moving down the legs of the boxers. The sound of popping seams reached the angel’s ears as he saw Rin’s boxers stretch further and further out. “G-getting… bigger?” *SCHRIP!* The exorcist’s underwear finally failed as his massive pillar ripped out, easily thick as his arm, the cock flopping up against his stomach as it inched up further and further from his faint abs to between his chest, while a pair of large orbs gurgled between his legs.

Pit’s eyes darted around, seeing the only escape route was behind Rin, as the bluenette fixed his wild eyes on the angel. “Now now… nice uh, dick…” Pit said, holding his hands up as he tried to find some way to distract him. He swore Rin growled as he jumped up to his feet, catching Pit by surprise as he swiftly pinned him to the ground, nuzzling against his neck. “Whoa, what’re you doing, dude?!” Pit shouted, trying to get out from under him, but Rin had a surprising amount of strength for his frame.

Rin crouched down, both hands gripping Pit’s shoulders as he moved up, gently nibbling and kissing against his cheek. He grunted as his cock throbbed above Pit’s chest, the large piece of meat starting to drip over the brunette’s bare torso. He reached down and ripped down the remains of his boxers as his balls flopped down and whomped against Pit’s legs. “N-need more…!” He whispered, before moving his hand down to massage between Pit’s legs.

“Gh!” Pit gasped, eyes going wide as he felt Rin’s hand touch his crotch, shivering as he quickly felt himself harden in his pants. “Th-that feels…?” He said, grunting as Rin ripped the front of his pants open, letting his 6 incher hang out, Rin gripping it tightly. “Ah!” He stiffened up as Rin started stroking him off, his calloused fingers teasing the highly sensitive skin. The whole situation was awkward beyond belief, but it… actually felt good. However, if he didn’t get out of here now… he might not want it to stop! He reached up and gave Rin’s cock a tight squeeze, sending pleasurable shocks all the way through the young demon, making his grip loosen slightly. ‘There!’ Pit shot up, knocking Rin back, only for something to latch around his leg and pull him down. “OOF!” He grunted as he fell face-first to the tiled floor. “Wh-what the OHHHHH!”

Rin moaned as he gripped Pit by his waist - the brunette’s pants pulled down by his fall - as he thrust his tongue into the angel’s waiting hole, sending shudders running up and down his spine. “Th-that feels…” Pit gasped, stiffening as he felt Rin’s tongue shifting inside him. He tried to move, inching one hand forward, only for Rin to thrust his tongue deeper, causing Pit to lose his balance and slip down. “G-good?” He stammered, the feeling of pleasure so foreign to him. He almost felt… disappointed?... as he felt Rin’s tongue pull out. “G-gone?” He whined, feeling one of Rin’s hands lift. Just as he was about to look back though… “AH!” He shivered as something large, thick, and slightly wet replaced it.

He looked back, seeing Rin guiding his grown member with one hand, as he slowly pressed the tip against Pit’s virgin hole. “Sm-mells g-good… m-mate?” Rin said, although Pit wasn’t sure if it was a statement or a question. He slowly started pushing in though, sending sparks through Pit as he felt his asshole start to spread around Rin’s member. Pit instinctively started up to move up and away, only for Rin to move his hand up to Pit’s towel-clad shoudler, gently gripping it as he began thrusting deeper.

Pit gasped. “T-tight!” He moaned, feeling his hole spread more and more around Rin’s cock, almost feeling like he was trying to shove his arm inside the angel. He felt his own member start to leak as Rin slowly thrust his length in a bit deeper, then pull out slightly before thrusting it even further.

Rin almost couldn’t even process it as he felt Pit’s insides tighten up around him, starting to fuck him faster, his cock slowly reaching deeper and deeper with each thrust, a bit less than half remaining out. “F-feels…” He reached up to wrap his arms around Pit’s chest. “S-so…” He tightened his grip as he pulled out just a bit more, his cock slick from being inside Pit. “G-good!!” He gasped as he buried the rest of his cock inside, Pit moaning as he felt Rin shove his full length inside him, his swollen balls whacking against the angel’s legs and balls.

“Ooooooh!!” Pit moaned, Rin not even giving him a second before he started fucking Pit rapidly, slamming his pelvis against the smaller male’s ass repeatedly. By Palutena, he was so big! Drooling slightly, he looked down as he saw Rin’s cock distending his stomach. He wanted to stop… but he SO wanted to keep going! Angels were banned from pleasures of the flesh, but this… why ban this? He moaned as he felt Rin’s thrusts speed up, Rin’s balls starting to swell further and further till they looked like overripe grapefruits. With a deep growl, he thrust deeply into Pit, his pubes rubbing against Pit’s cheeks. “HOLY AHHHH!” Pit orgasmed, feeling Rin’s cock brush against something inside him, shivering as his dick throbbed, feeling himself cum for the first time in probably forever, going nearly catatonic as he spurted all over the bathroom floor. Rin hammering him at the same time wasn’t helping either, as he heard something gurgling behind him, which could only mean one thing...

“GRAH!” Rin growled, gripping onto Pit as he felt his large balls shudder, making him stiffen up as his lower abdomen tightened up. He paused for just a bit, his eyes coming back into focus as his senses came back to him; before the full force of his orgasm hit him, making his eyes roll back. “C-CUMMING!!” He gasped as he sheathed himself entirely, Pit’s eyes went wide as he felt Rin’s member shudder inside him, Rin moaning as he erupted. Long, thick streams of seed burst from his cock, filling Pit up more and more. He couldn’t even stop himself as he went for Pit’s shoulder, canines digging into soft flesh as he dug them into the side of Pit’s neck.

Pit was shocked as Rin bit him, but he didn’t even register the pain in the face of Rin’s orgasm, the angel’s stomach starting to bulge not from Rin’s cock, but from the amount of jizz currently being pumped into him. He looked down as it swelled, the whole situation almost unbelievable to him. How the heck was Rin cumming so much?! He didn’t have much time to process the thought as Rin continued giving short, sharp thrusts,, filling and making his stomach as it steadily drop down, looking like he’d eaten a bowling ball, then an exercise ball. He shivered as he felt something cold rub against his abs, realizing that Rin had inflated him so much his belly was pressing against the tile floor!

Finally though, Rin’s orgasm started to die downl Rin’s thrusts steadily slowing down before he fell back, his large cock slipping out of Pit’s ass, completely slick from his fucking as it flopped against his chest. Both of them laid there panting, Pit stuck on his bloated stomach, while Rin rested against the wall, the tile floor feeling cold against his exposed ass. Wiping a bit of sweat from his brow, Rin looked in front of him, seeing Pit’s widened hole winking back, leaking cum with each spasm. Gears starting to turn in his head, the son of Satan looked back and forth between his much larger cock and balls and Pit, his face starting to pale. “Oh fuck, man! I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me!” He stammered out, feeling so embarrassed.

Pit grunted as he slowly rolled over, gently rubbing his shoulder where Rin bit him, his belly sloshing with just how much cum was currently stuck in his guts. “My butt hurts, b-but… it actually felt kind of good?” He said, looking up at the currently flushed Rin, only his shirt still on him. Thank goodness his towel managed to stay on at least, otherwise he wasn’t sure how to explain his wings. A spot of motion caught his attention as he saw something hovering near Rin and his feet. He blinked, as he realized it was… some kind of tail? He followed it up, seeing it was attached to Rin! Was that what tripped him? Why did Rin have a tail?! “I-is that?” Pit said, eyes wide, as the tail and ears started clicking in his mind. “Are you-?” Pit trailed off, the ending a bit implied.

“I-I uh, can explain?” Rin stuttered, his tail curling up close to his feet. He was going to have a bit of trouble getting out of this situation. First he fucked the new student, now he sees Rin’s a demon? Yukio was going to kill him… "I, uh, guh!!" Rin gasped, gripping at his chest as he felt his heart suddenly pulse dramatically. Pit could've sworn he started glowing slightly blue as Rin tried to steady himself, everything spinning as the air seemed to heat up suddenly. Back in his room though, his sword gained just the slightest crack, small enough to be barely noticeable, but large enough to be troublesome...

*GURGLE*

Rin and Pit’s surprised gazes locked onto Pit’s growling stomach, the angelic boy feeling heat starting to rush through him, making his skin almost tingle as his stomach shuddered. As they watched, it slowly starting to shrink down, its rounded shape melting away back into his lithe torso. Pit reached down and rubbed his hand over his deflating midriff, trying to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating as he looked back up at an equally shocked Rin.

“What the Tartaru-” Pit didn’t even have time to finish as a majestic white cape filled their vision, a snap echoing through their ears. Neither of them had any time to register anything else as they suddenly felt tired, eyes growing heavy as they fell to the ground. The last thing either of them thought though, was the person in front of them had really ugly shoes….

TBC...


End file.
